


Calm Down

by Shybugbatty



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shybugbatty/pseuds/Shybugbatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce says to calm down but how is that possible when he's between him and Jason? (short drable)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Down

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Posted to my Tumblr Account 'shybugbatty'

“Calm down Dick.”

                A short bark of laughter was caught in Dick’s throat at the words. Calm down? Seriously? At a time like this Bruce wanted him to  _calm down?_

                “Dick.” Bruce’s breath was on his ear and arms wrapped around his chest in some strange version of a hold and hug. “Shh…”

                “Don’t tell me to – ah! – calm down!” Dick tried to bark back. It ended up coming out more of a moan though. He arched backwards against Bruce, head falling to the man’s shoulder. “Fuck… Jason.”

                Beneath him the man just smirked. For once there was no cocky remark from the second Robin. His actions more than made up for it though. That was the whole reason Dick was going insane here. Because Red Hood and Batman had ambushed him at his apartment and somehow he’d ended up squished between the two while Jason sucked at him through his shorts and Bruce felt up his chest. So he was pretty damn sure he was allowed to be on edge.

                “Jason. Please!” Dick whined. He tried to thrust his hips more but Jason wasn’t listening to him. He only snapped the elastic of his shorts in a tease and continued licking the outline of Dick’s now stiff penis.  Desperate Dick turned to the man holding him from behind. “ _Bruce!_ ”

                The eldest just gave him a half smile and tilted his head up. Dick eagerly sucked up the offered kiss. His hands, which previously had been hanging at his sides in shock, now shot up. One latched onto the cowl to hold Bruce in place. The other moved to Jason’s hair, before it could get there though Bruce grabbed it. He pulled it away, smirking. “Not yet.” He breathed into Dick’s shoulder.

                “But-”

                “Don’t worry Dickie.” For the first time Jason pulled off of him. His lips were bright red and a flush ran across his face. Another moan caught in Dick’s throat at the sight. “We’ll take good care of you.”


End file.
